1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic broadcasting channel setting system for a video cassette recorder (VCR), a television, etc. and the method thereof, and more particularly to an automatic broadcasting channel setting system and the method thereof which can automatically set a broadcasting channel, which is different according to respective districts, to a plus channel (e.g., a G-code channel), thereby providing convenience in using a VCR or a television.
2. Prior Art
In a conventional broadcasting channel setting system, it is necessary to map a broadcasting channel, which is different according to respective districts, to a plus channel (e.g., a G-code channel) by manual handling of timer pre-recording using the G-code. That is, a user must set a presently broadcasting channel of the concerned district in comparison with the plus channel in a guidebook confirming each channel one by one.
FIG. 1 shows a construction of a conventional channel setting system, which comprises a remote controller 1 and a key input section 3 for entering a key signal to set a G-code channel to a VCR set, a microprocessor 2 controlling G-code setting according to the key signal from the remote controller 1 and a key input section 3, a memory (EEP ROM) 4 for storing G-code channel data set by the microprocessor 2, and an On-Screen Display (OSD) 5 for displaying the G-code channel data stored in the memory 4 on a screen.
In a conventional system having the construction as described above, a user must set broadcasting channels presently inputted by the remote controller 1 or the key input section 4 to channels in a guidebook channels one by one, so that the channel setting work is difficult and annoying. Especially, in case that a user wishes to make a timer pre-recording of a television program by making use of a G-code, it is difficult to match a real channel with a plus channel.
A G-code itself is merely a number. However, it indicates the channel(s), start time and end time of a television program. The channel information of the G-code is the channel of a main district. Accordingly, an alien to that district cannot make a timer pre-recording by making use of the G-code without channel matching. It is difficult and annoying to match and set channels in the conventional system.